1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical pencils assembling efficiency of which can significantly be elevated and to a method for assembling such mechanical pencils. 2. Description of the Prior Art
For the sake of simplicity in manufacturing processes and assembling operations for mechanical pencils, such a mechanical pencil wherein a stepped portion or an engaging hole is defined on the inner wall of an outer cylinder, and a part of a lead delivery mechanism is engaged with said portion or hole has recently been proposed. In such conventional mechanical pencils, however, there is such a disadvantage that a thin tubular jig for covering a lead pipe and pushing the stopper is required for assembling a mechanical pencil besides, the assembling work therefor takes much time so that efficiency in assembling such a conventional mechanical pencil is extremely poor.